


HUSH（教学事故）

by AHydrogen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 含闪恩闪/梅所梅暗示注意





	HUSH（教学事故）

**Author's Note:**

> 含闪恩闪/梅所梅暗示注意

Hush  
教学事故

0  
“好吧。”梅林叹了口气，他胯下肩膀还露出了个略显无辜的笑容，“所以你现在打算怎么处置我，吉尔伽美什的挚友……恩奇都？”  
闻言，恩奇都缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，也不知道是不是真的在思考接下去该怎么办。  
梦中的景色温柔而细腻，失去力量的梅林躺在松软的草丛中甚至有了点困意。  
“我没什么想要对你做的。”恩奇都摇了摇头，“不过我有一点好奇。”  
可是梦境中却没有半点好奇的气息，一切都是如此温和，一切都像是流水一样全无滋味。梅林挑了挑眉头，仰视着恩奇都低垂的发丝。  
“你为什么要观察我的梦呢？”  
梅林忍不住舒开眉头哈哈笑了起来，“因为我从没想过，原来你也会做梦。”  
恩奇都不由露出了恍然大悟的表情。

1  
恩奇都就像是一座雕塑。  
如果有人说话，就会露出温柔的笑容，但如果无人关心，他就会安静地待在角落，有时候是看书，但更多时候则是单纯地坐着发呆。  
梅林见过许许多多的英灵，可是如同他这样几乎带着一股植物一般无害感的却是头一回。  
“你就是吉尔伽美什的挚友恩奇都吧？”他对他说，然后恩奇都从书里抬起头，脸上有一个柔和的笑容。梅林不得不承认，他的确是神明的杰作，肢体的每一个关节都带着一种平衡的矛盾感，一旦聚焦于他就如同失足掉进泥潭。  
“是的，是吉尔有事麻烦你吗？”恩奇都温和地问，“你似乎犹豫了很久。”  
他说，后半句是不该吐露的心声，或多或少让人有些尴尬。梅林却不由得感到有趣，他拉开椅子，礼貌地坐下，然后歪着脑袋又打量了他一番。  
“不，我只是对你很好奇。”  
“我只是一件兵器而已。”恩奇都摇了摇头，“没什么值得好奇的。”  
——神明曾经制造过强韧的锁链，紧紧地维系着大地和其上的子民。  
只可惜，他低垂的眼睛却被人类所打动，然后……  
“大概吧。”梅林端正了坐姿，又瞟了一眼恩奇都手上的书，对方愣了愣，接着大方地把书转过来，梅林认出那是一个童话。  
“原来你喜欢看这种类型的故事？”  
“也不算是。”恩奇都有些困扰地回答，“我本来是想随便去资料室那一点东西来打发时间，结果不巧安徒生也在那儿，说着’不要打扰我！’就扔了一本书给我。”  
“没办法，那家伙也是魔术师啊。”梅林耸了耸肩。  
恩奇都笑了起来，“也的确，魔术师很有趣。”  
梅林觉得他所说的魔术师可能是特指吉尔伽美什。

2  
也曾有一次，他看见过恩奇都不那么无害的样子。  
他走在御主身边，前一秒还只是有一搭没一搭地聊天，后一秒却突然问，“御主，你有没有可以扔的东西？”  
“啊？”人类御主藤丸立香不解其意地抓了抓后脑勺，结果就看见裹着毯子一脸病恹恹的模样走过走廊的伊什塔尔。  
“凛小姐！”她高兴地打着招呼，而回过头来的小女神则是一脸尴尬，瞪圆了眼睛看看恩奇都，又扫了藤丸立香一眼，然后哼了一声就抓紧身上的毯子溜走了。  
“真可惜啊。”梅林听见恩奇都小声地叹息。  
他身上有一股恶作剧似的气味。梅林有些好奇地把视线定格到了他的脸上，而恩奇都，几乎是立刻就意识到了这一点，他微微侧过头，对着梅林露出了一个不好意思的笑容。  
然而梅林知道，这个男人心中并无悔意。  
他是人形的怪物，拥有美丽的姿态、以及美丽又残酷的心。

3  
从某个角度来说，暴君也无法企及他的暴戾。  
恩奇都并不是温柔的人，万事万物在他的眼里都如同砂砾，轻轻捧起来，再看他们从指间溜走也不会有任何遗憾。他本来应该是如此的存在。  
只是在他短暂的生命中，他的天平坍塌了。他的眼里出现了天和地，他意识到生命，一个又一个念头如同蜉蝣一样漂浮到了他的大脑之中，随后他想到了爱，然后开始做起了梦。  
有万里无云的梦，也有狂风暴雨的梦，他置身其中，原先的皮肉渐渐被洗去了、剜走了，他变成了一具洁白的骨骼，站立在人类的大地上，等待着重新被塑造出血肉。  
一丝又一丝，梅林想，这还真是个残酷的梦。  
他坐在角落里，看着恩奇都茫然地行走于茫茫戈壁中的背影，忽然有了一份恻隐之心。  
因为他不会悲伤，因此才显得更让人悲伤。  
如果，如果他品尝过悲伤的话……梅林的脑海里没来由地突然冒出这么个念头，让过让他品尝悲伤的话，那他的梦境的味道是否会发生改变呢？  
是会下雨还是会刮风？会有如同泡沫一般细腻又酸涩的气味，还是……  
于是他偷偷打了个响指，无数的砂砾就变成了旋涡。恩奇都被卷进其中，下落、下落、下落，最后如同幽灵一样跌进了一具破败的躯体里。  
那是面对着哭泣着的吉尔伽美什的恩奇都，他如同白色的塑像，天光把他的发丝边缘照得有点透明。  
啊，那是，他的死。  
梅林叹了口气，死亡，每个人都逃不过的最终宿命，恩奇都也对此心怀恐惧吗？  
他想，真是美丽啊，那为了生命而掉下的眼泪，还有那颤抖的嘴唇。  
“事到如今，你才后悔站在我这一边吗？”吉尔伽美什问。  
“不是的。”恩奇都缓慢地伸出手，吉尔伽美什的眼泪掉在他的手指尖，梅林却在那一瞬间感到梦境竟然也随之变得温暖起来。  
那潮湿如同雨夜的气息牢牢地将他包围，像是一张网一样让他有些不自在。  
“我的朋友。我只是一想到在此之后再也无人能理解你，我便不禁泪水长流。”  
梦境慢慢明亮起来了，恩奇都的躯体完全地变成了碎片，如同没有光泽的石膏一样，一块、又一块、再一块。  
真是美丽。临走前，梅林轻轻弯下腰用手指拾起一块碎片。  
这样的悲伤、这样的欢愉、这样的希望、这样的绝望。  
如同深流的海水一样，安静又平淡，偶尔轰鸣，竟也如此、像梦一样。

4  
梅林时常会造访不同人的梦境，其中自然也包括恩奇都的。  
他的梦境更像是一座荒芜的花园，梅林从未去过比那更像是阿瓦隆的梦。  
直到某一天，恩奇都终于忍不住问，“你来了吗？”  
梅林吓了一跳，随后他感到梦魔的力量迅速地从自己身体里溜走，于是他无奈地举起双手，对着恩奇都坦白道，“好吧。你发现我了。”  
恩奇都笑了起来。  
他的梦境的滋味永远如此平淡而缺乏生气。  
“对不起，我好像给你造成麻烦了？”恩奇都问。  
“也不算是。”梅林摇了摇头，“你是从什么时候注意到我的？”  
“大概好几天之前吧。”恩奇都说，“说实话，我吓了一跳，还有点害怕。”  
“但你的梦里一点这样的气味都没有哦。”梅林笑嘻嘻地反问。  
“是吗？”恩奇都缓慢地问，“可能吧，我比较迟钝，人类的情绪，我其实不是很明白。”  
梅林点了点头，然后鬼使神差地，他问，“不过看起来你好像对这个很好奇？”  
恩奇都露出不好意思的表情，轻轻抓了抓脑袋。  
“的确……有的时候我也常常会想，如果我变成人类，那会不会更加明白一点别人的想法。”  
梅林忽然想起了一个人，一个他从不知道自己有一天会如此想念的一个人。

3  
恩奇都的梦境实在是不像梦境。  
慢慢和他熟络起来之后，梅林忍不住想，这里也不像是植物园，更不像是他的阿瓦隆，而更像是某种……藏书室。  
每一个片段、每一段记忆都有各自的位置。  
恩奇都很少主动翻阅，却一件也未曾丢弃过。于是梅林提议，要不要通过指认那些过去来体会人类的情感。  
他本以为恩奇都会露出不快的表情，可没想到，恩奇都却是笑了起来。  
“原来也可以这样吗？”恩奇都问，“真是神奇。”  
梅林不知道该怎么回答，只好苦笑着耸了耸肩。  
接着恩奇都翻开了第一页，神妓亲吻他野兽的面孔，而他静静地坐在原地，好奇地盯着她美丽的面孔。  
梦里仍旧非常清净，梅林反倒是有点不自在起来，他偷偷看了一眼恩奇都，他只是看着，除了目光有些许怀念之外，再无其他情绪。  
“你会害羞吗？”  
“应该会吧。”他似懂非懂地回答。  
“诶，真可惜。”梅林有些遗憾地叹了口气，而梦境里，神妓拨开了他面前杂乱的头发，她用丰满的嘴唇亲吻了一下他的眼皮，然后梅林隐晦地捕捉到了梦境发生了一丝变化。  
恩奇都也是会害羞的，他想，他的确没说谎。

2  
他们也曾在梦中亲吻过，好奇大于情感。  
恩奇都的嘴唇非常柔软，他会目不转睛地盯着人，就像是森林里的鹿一样。  
梅林每一次都忍不住想笑，有时候牙齿磕到恩奇都的嘴唇，还会留下一条小小的印记。  
恩奇都知道亲吻的含义，却并不真正能够理解，肢体的接触不能令他感到喜悦，心跳也平稳得如同往常。  
“这是因为你不爱我。”梅林说，“当你深爱的人亲吻你时，你才会有这样的情感。”  
可是恩奇都摇了摇头，“我爱吉尔伽美什如同兄弟手足，可当我们亲吻时，我也不曾有过那种感觉。”  
梅林忍不住吐了吐舌头，接着伸出手揉了揉他的头顶。  
“不是每一个人爱别人的方式都一模一样的。”  
恩奇都叹了口气。“人类的情绪真的太过复杂了。”  
“可是你为他哭了。”梅林柔声说，“爱是很奇怪的东西，有的人会为他欢喜，有的人会为他难过，而你可能把他当做生命的一部分。”  
“生命呀……”梦中，恩奇都轻轻抱住腿，然后闭上了眼睛。  
你对爱的欲望就是生存的愿望，亲吻也好、拥抱也好，那是你梦里泡沫般的奢侈品，你无数次走过它们的橱窗，即便偶尔驻足也不曾有过真正拥有的欢愉。  
梅林叹气，在那一瞬间，他突然想要给他一个拥抱。

1  
梅林进入恩奇都的梦境时，恩奇都正奄奄一息地躺在坍塌的天空之下。  
“你受了重伤。”梅林难得单刀直入，“大家都很担心你。”  
“我知道，可是我很困……”恩奇都的声音非常模糊，“我很困……梅林……我想我可能……”  
那是一次意外，他们在灵子转移时遭遇了意外的袭击，恩奇都意外受了重伤，回到迦勒底后便再也没醒过。藤丸立香心急火燎地向达芬奇以及梅林求助，可情况却始终没有改善。  
“吉尔。”在模糊的梦境中，恩奇都小声地说，梅林愕然地发现恩奇都的梦境忽然变换了风景，无数的气泡漂浮了起来，像是水母一样，摇曳在昏昏沉沉的空气之中。  
梅林轻轻吻了他的额头，恩奇都勉强地注视着他，有些困惑地问，“为什么……？”  
“你需要魔力。”  
恩奇都没有说话，感到梅林伸出手捂住了他的眼睛，在黑暗之中，他的嘴唇被撬开了，梅林温柔的舌头伸了进来。  
“可是……”恩奇都艰难地想，“你已经被我发现了，你是在勉强自己吧？”  
梅林苦笑了起来。  
恩奇都沉默了一会儿，然后他轻轻拨开了梅林的手，“我来吧？”  
令梅林感到奇怪的是，恩奇都似乎对如何拥抱别人并不陌生，他的动作甚至非常温柔，如果不是那如同平时任何时候一样的梦境的滋味，梅林甚至都会产生与他相爱的错觉。  
梅林皱着眉头看着表情有些不安的恩奇都，然后轻轻抱住了他瘦弱的背脊。  
“你在纠结什么？”  
“这是爱人之间做的事情吗？”恩奇都问。  
“也不一定。”梅林叹气。  
“我不太明白……”恩奇都把下巴搁在梅林的肩上，梅林垂下眼帘就能看到盖住他蝴蝶骨的青色长发。  
“没关系，你总归会明白的。”说着，梅林安慰孩子似的拍了拍他的背脊。  
而在那一瞬间，梅林尝到了一丝又酸又甜的奇妙的味道。  
——真像个小孩子一样。

0  
之后，梅林仍旧常常去往恩奇都的梦境。  
他们谈论爱，欲望以及生命。  
他梦里的星光总是模糊又温柔，就想那些尚未彻底理清的感情。  
只是没关系。  
梅林想，即便混沌，他也能撕心裂肺，化作白骨行走在荒芜的世界之中。  
而纵然是身为梦魔的他，也许久未曾品尝过比这更热烈的感情了。

END


End file.
